Tsumisumbri Mountains
Tsumisumbri Mountains, or Tsurumai-Tsuburi Mountains, are a mountain range located in the north on Earth. It is so cold the ice cannot be melted, even Piccolo's energy waves are incapable of even damaging the ice. You may RP here. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. *Velskud *Argenta Velskud's Stats *Race: Human/Dragon *Level: 1 *Health: 950/10,000 *Speed: 25 *Damage: 25 *Stamina: 580/1,000 Argenta's Stats * Race: Human/Dragon * Level: 1 * Health: 475/10,000 * Speed: 25 * Damage: 25 * Stamina: 830/1,000 Fight to 1 HP! * Argenta throws 2 kicks at Velskud and 3 punches (2 hit), laughing and asking "I hope THAT won't do you out" she said sarcastically. 250 Damage * Velskud chuckles back and dashes toward Argenta with lightning speed and jabs her in the get (miss), then grabs her legs and throws her aside, and pummels her into the ground with three leap kicks (1 hit). He then flies into the air and fires down Scattershots (hit). 500 Damage. * Argenta leaps back up and takes him by the shoulders and kicks him in the chest (hit), knocking him down. She leans down and punches his face (hit), rolling him away as she shot 3 more ki blasts at him (1 hit). 625 Damage * Recovering from the Ki Blasts, Velskud fires back five Energy Blast Barrages (2 hit). 750 Damage. * Argenta spits at the ground, cracking her wrists and slowly walking up to Velskud, slapping him across the face (miss), and punching him under the chin (miss), quickly after kicking his chest (miss), followed with 2 ki blasts (1 hit). 375 Damage * "Heh, I've gotten a bit sloppy." Velskud says as he uses a Whirlwind Spin (miss) to ensnare Argenta, then beat her with four punches. 2 hit, 500 damage. * "I can tell." she said, chuckling. "I can return the favor", Argenta uses whirlwind spin back at Velskud (miss), sending 4 ki blasts after it. (3 hit) 1,125 damage. * Velskud smirked as the thought of this woman actually being Argenta crossed his head. "You're no cheap knockoff, I'll tell you that much." He'd then charge her with a hive hit jab combo. 5 hit. 625 damage * "I told you, why don't people listen to me anyway? ...Slave." she said, hopefully tricking him into thought and jumping into the air, kicking his head (miss) and grabbing him by the neck, kneeing his chest 2 times (1 hit) and punching him off into the distance followed by 2 ki blasts. (miss) 250 damage * "I am not your slave!" Velskud would say bursting in anger, ramming Argenta in the chest with five Omega Blows. 2 hit, 750 damage. * "Get over yourself, Velskud. You'll always be my slave!" she said, throwing another whirlwind spin at him, throwing him to the the ground and pouncing on his chest, throwing 2 ki blasts at his face directly. 2 T1 attacks hit, 750 damage * Velskud, being angry, fires a scattershot down at Argenta (miss), then activates a barrier to protect him. * "You're still a hothead as usual." she said, doing a spin kick at Velskud, sweeping him off his feet and double punching him, both fists, and followed 2 ki blasts. (both hit, rest miss) 750 damage. * Velskud, feeling fatigued, passes his turn. * "If you're going to sit there, I might as well be lazy also." She said, blasting 5 ki balls (2 hit 2 negated), sitting back and watching them go. 750 damage * Velskud, seeing Argenta slightly faint, punches her three times in the chest (1 hit), flies up, and does a scattershot. (hit) 400 damage * Argenta is fatigued. * Seeing Argenta fully fallen over, Velskud smashes her into the ground with punches five times. (3 hit) 375 damage * Argenta gets back up, flies towards Velskud and kicks him in the gut(miss), punches the side of his face (hit) and throws 3 ki blasts at him. (2 hit) 825 damage * Velskud fire back three ki blasts of his own and retreats backwards. (3 hit) 1,125 damage * Argenta punches Velskud in the neck (miss) and sits back for a turn. * Seeing an opening, Velskud ensares Argenta in a Whirlwind Spin(1 hit) and fired three ki blasts into the mix.(miss) 375 damage * Argenta launches up quickly, kicking Velskud in the back of the neck, elbowing his back and punching him off into the distance. (all hit) 375 damage * Velskud retaliates with a five hit combo.(3 Hit: 375 Damage) * Argenta throws 3 ki blasts directly at Velskud (all hit), gripping her hands together and smashing the top of his head.(hit) 1250 damage * Feeling pushed into a corner, Velskud fires off five Scattershots in hopes of hitting Argenta. (4 hit) 1500 damage * Argenta pushes Velskud against the wall and punches him 2 times (1 hit), charging 3 ki (2 hit) blasts and throwing them right at his gut. (825) * Being literally pushed into a corner, blasts a ki blast right in Argenta's face (hit), and activates a barrier. 375 damage * Argenta punches him straight in the nose(hit), and sends a whirlwind spin at Velskud (miss). 125 damage to barrier * Velskud rams Argenta with two Omega Blows. (2 hit 750) * "Fine, wanna play cat and mouse? I can use a barrier too you know." Argenta said, putting a barrier up and throwing 3 ki blasts at Velskud (one hits). 375 damage. * "Perfect." Velskud would say sitting down, meditating, waiting for Argenta's next assault. * Argenta throws an omega blow at Velskud; kicking him in the face (hits). 375 damage. * Velskud retaliates from the hit wih an omega blow of his own (hits), punching her twice (both miss), followed by two ki blasts to her stomach (both hit). * Argenta slaps Velskud (hits), and sends 3 ki blasts along with it (two hit), flying up high, and plummeting back down and kicking his right arm (hits). 1,000 damage. * In desperation, Velskud flies up and fires five consecutive energy barrages. 1 hit, 375 damage * "What happening to your aiming, Velskud? Getting a bit rusty?"she said, throwing a roundhouse kick at him, along with 2 omega blows and a ki blast. Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas Category:RP Areas Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:Battle Grounds Category:Locations